Bleach:IchixHichixZang- Living With Ichigo
by Rosie-chanOtakuLover17
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki finds out that Zangetsu and Hichigo are out of his body and must live with him until he figures out how to fix this uncanny problem of his. Hichigo has a plan to hook Ichigo up with Orihime while this goes on and Zangetsu is just trying to figure out how to get back. Rukia and the other Shingamis try to help Ichigo with this. Will this be accomplished or will...
1. Chapter 1

I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #H#m#m#m#?##

#*#A# #s#o#u#n#d# #o#f# #a#n# #e#x#p#l#o#s#i#o#n# #i#n# #I#c#h#i#g#o#'#s# #r#o#o#m#*##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #W#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #a#r#e# #g#u#y#s# #d#o#i#n#g# #o#u#t# #o#f# #m#y# #b#o#d#y#?#!##

#Z#a#n#g#e#s#t#s#u#:# #W#e# #c#a#n#'#t# #g#o# #b#a#c#k#.##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #Z#a#n#g#e#s#t#s#u# #i#s# #r#i#g#h#t#.# ##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #Y#o#u# #m#e#a#n# #y#o#u# #c#a#n#'#t# #g#o# #b#a#c#k# #i#n# #m#y# #b#o#d#y#?##

#Z#a#n#g#e#s#t#s#u#:# #T#h#a#t#'#s# #r#i#g#h#t#.# #W#h#i#c#h# #m#e#a#n#s# #t#h#a#t# #w#e# #c#a#n# #b#e# #s#e#e#n# #n#o#w# #b#y# #s#o#u#l#s#.# #B#u#t# #c#a#n# #y#o#u# #g#e#t# #a# #g#e#i#g#u#y# #f#o#r# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #N#o#,# #b#u#t# #U#r#a#h#a#r#a# #c#a#n#.##

#*#G#o#'#s# #t#o# #U#r#a#h#a#r#a#'#s# #S#h#o#p#*##

#U#r#a#h#a#r#a#:# #S#o# #w#h#a#t# #d#o# #y#o#u# #n#e#e#d# #h#e#l#p# #w#i#t#h# #I#c#h#i#g#o#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #M#y# #i#n#n#e#r# #s#e#l#f# #n#e#e#d#s# #a# #g#e#i#g#u#y#.##

#U#r#a#h#a#r#a#:# #A#h#,# #I# #t#h#i#n#k# #I# #c#a#n# #h#e#l#p# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#a#t#.##

#*#G#i#v#e#s# #t#h#e# #g#e#i#g#u#y# #t#o# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#.#*##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #W#h#a#t#?# #T#h#i#s# #g#e#i#g#u#y# #i#s# #f#o#r# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #t#o# #s#e#e# #m#e#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #Y#e#a#h#.#.#.##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #A#l#r#i#g#h#t#,# #m#y# #k#i#n#g#.##

#*#H#e#a#d#s# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #I#c#h#i#g#o#'#s# #r#o#o#m#*##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #Y#o#u#'#r#e# #g#i#v#i#n#g# #m#e# #a# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #u#n#i#f#o#r#m#?# #H#e#h#,# #f#o#r# #w#h#a#t#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I#f# #y#o#u#r# #g#o#n#n#a# #b#e# #w#i#t#h# #m#e#,# #m#i#g#h#t# #a#s# #w#e#l#l# #t#a#k#e# #y#o#u# #t#o# #m#y# #s#c#h#o#o#l#.##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #T#h#a#t#'#s# #f#i#n#e# #b#y# #m#e#.##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #W#e#l#l#,# #I#'#m# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e#d#.# #N#i#g#h#t#.##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #G#o#o#d# #n#i#g#h#t#,# #m#y# #k#i#n#g#.# ##

#*#N#e#x#t# #d#a#y#,# #a#t# #b#r#e#a#k#f#a#s#t#*##

#Y#u#z#u#:# #G#o#o#d# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g#,# #I#c#h#i#g#o#.#.#.#.# #U#h#,# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r# #w#h#o#'#s# #t#h#e# #p#a#l#e# #g#u#y#.#.#.#.##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #T#h#a#t#'#s# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#.##

#Y#u#z#u#:# #H#i#,# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#.##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #W#e#l#l#,# #h#e#l#l#o#.# #Y#o#u# #m#u#s#t# #b#e# #I#c#h#i#g#o#'#s# #s#i#s#t#e#r#.# ##

#Y#u#z#u#:# #T#h#a#t#'#s# #r#i#g#h#t#.# #*#s#m#i#l#e#s#*##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #W#e#l#l#,# #n#i#c#e# #t#o# #m#e#e#t# #y#a#.# #*#g#i#v#e#s# #a# #s#m#i#r#k#*##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #C#o#m#e# #o#n#,# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#.# #L#e#t#'#s# #g#o# #t#o# #s#c#h#o#o#l#.#.#.##

#*#G#o#e#s# #t#o# #k#a#r#a#k#u#r#a# #H#i#g#h# #S#c#h#o#o#l#*##

#T#e#a#c#h#e#r#:# #H#i# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#.# #I#c#h#i#g#o# #h#a#s# #b#r#o#u#g#h#t# #a# #n#e#w# #s#t#u#d#e#n#t# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#m# #t#o#d#a#y#.# #*#s#m#i#l#e#s#*##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:#H#e#h#,# #h#i#,# #I#'#m# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o# #S#h#i#r#o#s#a#k#i#.# #*#s#m#i#l#e#s#*##

#T#e#a#c#h#e#r#:# #S#o#u#n#d#s# #l#i#k#e# #a# #v#e#r#y# #u#n#i#q#u#e# #n#a#m#e#.# #*#s#m#i#l#e#s#*##

#*#s#i#t#s# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #I#c#h#i#g#o#*##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #H#e#h#,# #s#o# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #y#o#u#r# #s#c#h#o#o#l#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #T#h#a#t#'#s# #r#i#g#h#t#.##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #Y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #s#o#m#e# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#t#i#n#g# #l#i#f#e#,# #m#y# #k#i#n#g#.##  
>#<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I# #g#u#e#s#s#,# #b#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #a# #n#o#r#m#a#l# #l#i#f#e# #t#h#i#n#g#.##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #H#e#h#,# #o#k#.##

#T#e#a#c#h#e#r#:# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#,# #w#o#u#l#d# #y#o#u# #l#i#k#e# #t#o# #r#e#a#d# #c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #5#4#1# #f#o#r# #u#s#?##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #S#u#r#e#.# #*#r#e#a#d#s# #i#t#*##

#*#A#t# #l#u#n#c#h# #t#i#m#e#*##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I# #n#e#v#e#r# #k#n#e#w# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d# #e#a#t# #a#t# #a# #p#l#a#c#e# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #d#o# #l#e#a#r#n#i#n#g# #s#t#u#f#f# #a#t#.#.#.#.##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #T#h#a#t#'#s# #p#r#o#b#a#b#l#y# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #y#o#u#'#v#e# #n#e#v#e#r# #b#e#e#n# #t#o# #m#y# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #b#e#f#o#r#e#.##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #S#u#p#p#o#s#e# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #r#i#g#h#t#.# #*#H#i#c#h#i#g#o# #e#a#t#s# #a# #l#o#t#*# ##  
>#A#r#e# #y#o#u# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #e#a#t# #t#h#a#t#?##<p>

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #H#e#r#e# #h#a#v#e# #i#t#.##

#O#r#i#h#i#m#e#:# #I#c#h#i#g#o#,# #h#e# #l#o#o#k#s# #a# #l#o#t# #l#i#k#e# #y#o#u#.##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #H#e#'#s# #m#y# #i#n#n#e#r# #h#o#l#l#o#w# #s#e#l#f# #a#n#d# #a# #p#a#r#t# #o#f# #m#y# #z#a#n#p#a#k#u#t#o#.##

#O#r#i#h#i#m#e#:# #I# #g#u#e#s#s# #t#h#a#t# #m#a#k#e#s# #s#e#n#s#e#.##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #M#y# #k#i#n#g#,# #i#s# #t#h#i#s# #o#n#e# #o#f# #y#o#u#r# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s#'#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #Y#e#s#,# #w#h#y#'#d# #y#o#u# #a#s#k#?##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #H#e#h#,# #s#h#e#'#s# #f#r#e#a#k#i#n#g# #h#o#t# #t#o# #b#e# #y#o#u#r# #f#r#i#e#n#d#.##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #W#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #d#o#e#s# #l#o#o#k#s# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #d#o# #w#i#t#h# #b#e#i#n#g# #a# #f#r#i#e#n#d#?#!# #*#m#a#d# #a#t# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#*##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I# #m#e#a#n#,# #w#h#y# #d#o#n#'#t# #y#a# #m#a#k#e# #a# #m#o#v#e# #o#n# #h#e#r#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #*#i#r#r#i#t#a#t#e#d#*# # #G#a#h#h#!# #W#h#y# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #w#o#u#l#d# #I# #d#o# #t#h#a#t#?#!##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I# #k#n#o#w# #y#a# #l#i#k#e# #h#e#r#,# #b#u#t# #w#e# #c#a#n# #t#a#l#k# #a#b#o#u#t# #i#t# #s#o#m#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #t#i#m#e#.#.#.##

#O#r#i#h#i#m#e#:# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o# #s#u#r#e# #l#i#k#e#s# #t#o# #m#e#s#s# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u#.#.#.#.##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I# #k#n#o#w#.#.#.#.##

#*#l#a#t#e#r#*##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I# #g#u#e#s#s# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #n#o#t# #a#s# #s#t#u#p#i#d# #a#s# #I# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t#.# #M#a#y#b#e# #j#u#s#t# #i#n# #s#o#m#e# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #s#k#i#l#l#s# #y#a# #c#a#n# #b#e#.# ##

#*#l#a#t#e#r# #a#t# #t#h#e# #m#i#d#d#l#e# #s#c#h#o#o#l#*##

#Y#u#z#u#:# #I# #c#a#n#'#t# #f#i#n#d# #m#y# #s#t#u#f#f#e#d# #a#n#i#m#a#l#.#.#.##

#K#a#r#i#n#:# #Y#o#u# #d#o#n#'#t# #n#e#e#d# #i#t#.# #S#o#,# #y#o#u#'#d# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #g#o# #t#o# #c#l#a#s#s#.##

#Y#u#z#u#:# #I# #g#u#e#s#s# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #r#i#g#h#t#.# #B#y#e#,# #K#a#r#i#n#!##

#K#a#r#i#n#:# #H#m#m#m#?# #W#h#o# #a#r#e# #y#o#u#?##

#Z#a#n#g#e#s#t#s#u#:# #I# #a#m# #Z#a#n#g#e#s#t#s#u#,# #I#c#h#i#g#o#'#s# #z#a#n#p#a#k#u#t#o#.##

#K#a#r#i#n#:# #A#l#r#i#g#h#t#,# #b#u#t# #m#y# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r# #i#s#n#'#t# #a#t# #m#y# #s#c#h#o#o#l#,# #h#e#'#s# #a# #h#i#g#h# #s#c#h#o#o#l#e#r#.##

#Z#a#n#g#e#s#t#s#u#:# #T#h#e#n# #c#a#n# #y#o#u# #t#e#l#l# #m#e# #w#h#e#r#e# #t#h#e# #h#i#g#h# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #i#s#?##

#K#a#r#i#n#:# #S#u#r#e#.# #W#a#i#t# #a# #m#i#n#u#t#e#,# #w#h#y# #d#o#n#'#t# #j#u#s#t# #f#i#n#d# #m#y# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#'#s# #s#p#i#r#i#t#u#a#l# #p#r#e#s#s#u#r#e#.#.##

#Z#a#n#g#e#s#t#s#u#:# #A#l#r#i#g#h#t#.# #T#h#a#n#k#s# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#p#.#.#.#.# #*#F#l#a#s#h#s#t#e#p#s# #t#o# #I#c#h#i#g#o#'#s# #s#c#h#o#o#l#*##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #Z#a#n#g#e#s#t#s#u#!# #W#h#y# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #a#t# #m#y# #s#c#h#o#o#l#?# ##

#Z#a#n#g#e#s#t#s#u#:# #I# #c#a#m#e# #t#o# #t#e#l#l# #y#o#u# #t#h#a#t# #a# #H#o#l#l#o#w# #i#s# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #a#n#y# #m#i#n#u#t#e#.##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #T#h#e#n# #l#e#t#'#s# #g#o# #t#a#k#e# #c#a#r#e# #o#f# #i#t#.##  
># <p>


	3. Chapter 3

*#I#c#h#i#g#o# #a#n#d# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o# #g#o# #i#n# #s#o#u#l# #f#o#r#m# #a#n#d# #t#r#a#c#e#s# #t#h#e# #H#o#l#l#o#w#*##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #L#o#o#k#s# #l#i#k#e# #w#e# #f#o#u#n#d# #t#h#e# #d#a#m#n# #H#o#l#l#o#w#.##

#*#H#o#l#l#o#w# #h#o#w#l#s#*##  
>#H#o#l#l#o#w#:# #Y#o#u# #s#e#e#m# #c#h#a#t#t#y#.##<p>

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #S#h#u#t# #u#p#!##

#*#I#c#h#i#g#o# #a#n#d# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o# #s#l#i#c#e# #t#h#e# #H#o#l#l#o#w# #i#n# #o#n#e# #b#l#o#w#*##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #A#l#r#i#g#h#t#,# #I#'#m# #g#o#n#e#.# ##  
>#*#F#l#a#s#h# #s#t#e#p#s# #a#w#a#y#*##<br>#*#l#a#t#e#r# #n#e#a#r# #w#h#e#n# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #b#e#l#l# #r#i#n#g#s# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #s#t#u#d#e#n#t#s# #t#o# #g#o# #h#o#m#e#*##  
>#K#e#i#g#o#:# #I#c#h#i#g#o#!# #W#o#u#l#d# #y#o#u# #l#i#k#e# #t#o# #g#o# #t#o# #m#y# #h#o#u#s#e# #t#o# #h#a#n#g#o#u#t#?##<br>#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #N#o#,# #I#'#m# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e# #b#u#s#y#.##  
>#K#e#i#g#o#:# #W#i#t#h# #w#h#a#.#.#.#.#?##<br>#*#A#t# #I#c#h#i#g#o#'#s# #h#o#u#s#e# #i#n# #b#a#t#h#r#o#o#m#*##  
>#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #M#y# #k#i#n#g#,# #w#h#a#t# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #d#o#i#n#g#?##<br>#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I#'#m# #t#a#k#i#n#g# #a# #s#h#o#w#e#r#.##  
>#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #A# #s#h#o#w#e#r#?# #W#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #i#s# #a# #s#h#o#w#e#r#?##<br>#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I#t#'#s# #w#h#e#r#e# #I# #g#e#t# #c#l#e#a#n#.##  
>#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I#n# #t#h#a#t# #c#a#s#e#.#.#.##<br>#*#s#m#i#r#k#s# #a#n#d# #j#u#m#p#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#h#o#w#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #I#c#h#i#g#o#*##  
>#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #H#o#w#'#s# #i#t# #w#o#r#k#?##<br>#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #W#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #d#o#i#n#g# #j#u#m#p#i#n#g# #i#n# #h#e#r#e#?#!##  
>#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #J#u#s#t# #s#h#o#w# #m#e# #h#o#w# #i#t# #w#o#r#k#s#.##<br>#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #*#m#o#a#n#s#*# #F#i#n#e#!# #Y#o#u# #t#u#r#n# #t#h#e# #k#n#o#b#s#,# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #h#o#t# #a#n#d# #c#o#l#d# #a#n#d# #y#o#u# #c#a#n# #m#i#x# #i#t#.# #T#h#e#n# #w#a#t#e#r# #c#o#m#e#s# #o#u#t# #y#o#u# #p#u#l#l# #t#h#i#s#.# #B#u#t# #t#h#e#n# #y#o#u# #n#e#e#d# #s#h#a#m#p#o#o# #a#n#d# #b#o#d#y# #w#a#s#h#.# #T#h#e#s#e# #t#w#o# #b#o#t#t#l#e#s#.# #T#h#e#n# #s#c#r#u#b# #t#h#e# #s#h#a#m#p#o#o# #i#n# #y#o#u#r# #h#a#i#r#,# #a#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #b#o#d#y# #w#a#s#h#,# #y#o#u# #u#s#e# #a# #s#p#o#n#g#e# #w#i#t#h# #i#t# #a#n#d# #r#i#n#s#e# #y#o#u#r# #s#e#l#f# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #w#a#t#e#r#.##  
>#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #U#n#d#e#r#s#t#o#o#d#.# #*#H#i#c#h#i#g#o# #s#c#r#u#b#s# #I#c#h#i#g#o#'#s# #h#e#a#d#*##<br>#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #W#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #d#o#i#n#g#?#!# #S#c#r#u#b# #y#o#u#r# #o#w#n# #s#e#l#f#!##  
>#Z#a#n#g#e#s#t#s#u#:# #W#h#a#t#'#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n#?##<br>#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I#'#m# #t#a#k#i#n#g# #a# #s#h#o#w#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #I#c#h#i#g#o#.##  
>#*#Z#a#n#g#e#s#t#s#u# #j#o#i#n#s#*##<br>#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #T#h#i#s# #i#s# #j#u#s#t# #g#r#e#a#t#.# #*#I#c#h#i#g#o# #s#a#y#s# #s#a#r#c#a#s#t#i#c#a#l#l#y#*# 


	4. Chapter 4

Z#a#n#g#e#s#t#s#u#:# #I#s# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #w#r#o#n#g#,# #I#c#h#i#g#o#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #H#e#l#l# #Y#e#a#h#!# #Y#o#u# #a#n#d# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o# #a#r#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#h#o#w#e#r#!# #C#a#n#'#t# #y#o#u# #w#a#i#t# #t#i#l#l# #I#'#m# #d#o#n#e# #t#a#k#i#n#g# #m#i#n#e#?# #D#a#m#n#!##

#Z#a#n#g#e#s#t#s#u#:# #A#l#r#i#g#h#t#,# #l#e#t#'#s# #g#o#,# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#.##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #O#k#.# ##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #F#i#n#a#l#l#y#.# ##

#*#I#s#s#h#i#n# #o#p#e#n#s# #d#o#o#r#*##

#I#s#s#h#i#n#:# #W#h#a#t#'#s# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #y#e#l#l#i#n#g# #a#b#o#u#t# #j#u#s#t# #t#a#k#i#n#g# #a# #s#h#o#w#e#r#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #Y#o#u# #w#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #u#n#d#e#r#s#t#a#n#d#,# #d#a#d#.##

#*#L#a#t#e#r#,# #i#t# #w#a#s# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g#*##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #M#o#r#n#i#n#g#,# #m#y# #k#i#n#g#.##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #W#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #d#o# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t#?##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #J#u#s#t# #s#a#y#i#n#g#,# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g#.##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #A#l#r#i#g#h#t#.##

#*#p#h#o#n#e# #r#i#n#g#s#*##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #H#e#l#l#o#?# #O#h#,# #H#i#,# #K#e#i#g#o#.# ##

#K#e#i#g#o#:# #D#o# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #a#n#y# #f#r#e#e# #t#i#m#e#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #N#o#,# #I#'#m# #b#u#s#y# #d#e#a#l#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #m#y# #i#n#n#e#r# #H#o#l#l#o#w#.##

#K#e#i#g#o#:# #Y#o#u#r# #w#h#a#t#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I#t#'#s# #k#i#n#d#a# #h#a#r#d# #t#o# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#.# #B#y#e#,# #K#e#i#g#o#.##

#K#e#i#g#o#:# #B#y#e#.##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #t#h#a#t# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #c#o#n#t#a#c#t# #y#a#.##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I# #d#o# #h#a#v#e# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s#,# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w#?##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #H#m#m#m#,# #y#o#u# #g#o#t# #a# #p#o#i#n#t# #t#h#e#r#e#,# #m#y# #k#i#n#g#.##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I#'#m# #g#o#i#n#g# #s#o#m#e#w#h#e#r#e#,# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#.# #S#o#,# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #d#o#n#'#t# #d#o# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #s#t#u#p#i#d#.##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #F#i#n#e#.##

#*#L#e#a#v#e#s#*##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o# #*#t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g#*#:# #N#o#w# #I# #c#a#n# #m#a#k#e# #a# #m#o#v#e# #o#n# #O#r#i#h#i#m#e# #f#o#r# #I#c#h#i#g#o#,# #h#e#h# #h#e#h#.# #*#s#m#i#r#k#s#*##

#*#A#t# #O#r#i#h#i#m#e#'#s# #h#o#u#s#e#,# #b#e#l#l# #r#i#n#g#s#*##

#O#r#i#h#i#m#e#:# #I# #w#o#n#d#e#r# #w#h#o#'#s# #a#t# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#.#.#.#.#.##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #H#i#,# #O#r#i#h#i#m#e#.##

#O#r#i#h#i#m#e#:# #H#i#,# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#.# #W#h#a#t# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #d#o#i#n#g# #h#e#r#e#?##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #U#m#,# #I# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #o#f# #t#a#k#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #o#u#t# #f#o#r# #d#i#n#n#e#r#.#W#a#n#n#a# #g#o#?##

#O#r#h#i#m#e#:# #S#u#r#e#.##

#*#T#h#e#y# #g#o# #t#o# #a# #r#e#s#t#a#u#r#a#n#t#*##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #P#e#r#f#e#c#t#.##

#O#r#i#h#i#m#e#:# #S#o#,# #w#h#a#t# #w#i#l#l# #y#o#u# #o#r#-##

#*#H#i#c#h#i#g#o# #k#i#s#s#e#s# #O#r#h#i#m#e# #a#n#d# #I#c#h#i#g#o# #s#e#e#'#s# #i#t#*##

#I#c#h#i#g#o# #*#m#a#d#*#:# #W#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #d#o#i#n#g# #h#e#r#e#,# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#?#!# ##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #I#'#m# #d#o#i#n#g# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #I# #k#n#o#w# #y#o#u# #w#o#u#l#d# #d#o# #w#i#t#h# #h#e#r#,# #I#c#h#i#g#o#.# #I#s# #t#h#a#t# #w#r#o#n#g#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #*#m#o#a#n#s#*# #O#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #i#t# #i#s# #w#r#o#n#g#!# #P#l#u#s#,# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #i#n# #a# #r#e#s#t#a#u#r#a#n#t#,# #t#h#a#t#'#s# #n#o#t# #b#e#s#t# #p#l#a#c#e# #t#o# #e#v#e#n# #d#o# #t#h#a#t#!##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #S#i#n#c#e# #w#h#e#n# #d#o#e#s# #i#t# #m#a#t#t#e#r# #w#h#e#r#e# #I# #d#o# #i#t#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #S#i#n#c#e#.#.#.# #S#i#n#c#e#.#.#.# #*#g#a#a#h#!#!# #F#o#r#g#e#t# #i#t#,# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#.# ##

#*#g#r#a#b#s# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#'#s# #l#e#f#t# #a#r#m# #a#n#d# #d#r#a#g#s# #h#i#m# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#i#s# #s#e#a#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #M#e#n#'#s# #b#a#t#h#r#o#o#m#*##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #A#r#e# #y#o#u# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #r#u#i#n# #m#y# #r#e#p#u#t#a#t#i#o#n#?##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #N#o#.# #I# #w#a#s# #b#o#r#e#d# #i#n# #y#o#u#r# #f#u#c#k#i#n#g# #r#o#o#m# #a#n#d# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #s#o#m#e# #f#u#n#.# #I# #c#a#n#'#t# #h#a#v#e# #f#u#n#?##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #N#o#t# #t#h#i#s# #k#i#n#d# #o#f# #f#u#n#.# #S#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #e#l#s#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #f#i#n#e#.# ##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o#:# #H#e#h#,#t#h#e#n# #I#'#l#l# #m#e#s#s# #w#i#t#h# #m#y# #k#i#n#g#.##

#*#t#i#c#k#e#l#s# #h#i#m#*##

#I#c#h#i#g#o#:# #W#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #a#r#-#.#.#.#.#.# #H#a#h#a#h#a#h#a#h#a#h#a#h#a#h#a#h#a#.# #S#t#o#p# #i#t#,# #H#i#c#h#i#g#o#.# #H#a#h#a#h#a#h#a#h#a#h#a#h#a#!##

#H#i#c#h#i#g#o# #*#t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g#*#:# #T#i#c#k#l#i#n#g# #h#i#m# #i#s# #f#u#n#.# #*#s#m#i#r#k#s#*# 


End file.
